Big Idea Entertainment
'Background: Founded in 1989 as "GRAFx Studios" by Phil Vischer, Big Idea Entertainment, LLC (officially established as "Big Idea Productions" in 1993) is an American animation production company best known for its Christian computer-animated series VeggieTales. In 2003, the company was acquired by Classic Media due to bankruptcy. In 2012, Classic Media was acquired by DreamWorks Animation, which in turn was bought out by NBCUniversal in 2016 for $3 billion. Their VHS and DVDs were released by Word Entertainment, Lyrick Studios, HiT Entertainment, Warner Home Video, and Sony Wonder. in 2019, New Veggietales are Made as "The Veggietales Show". 1st Logo (December 21, 1993-September 10, 2000) Big Idea Productions presents logo (1993-1997).png Big Idea Productions presents logo (Where's God When i'm S-Scared! Variant).png Screenshot_5.png GW247H188.jpg GW247H188-1.jpg GW254H190.png Nicknames: "Big Idea Placeholder", "Boring Idea Productions" Logo: Simply the text "Big Idea Productions" on a white background with "presents" under it. Variants: *This logo was used as an in-credit logo on Where's God When I'm S-Scared?, but the color was inverted. *A closing variant is at the end of God Wants Me to Forgive Them?!?!, without "presents" but with copyright info. The color is also inverted. *Spanish and chinese variants exist. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None or the dialogue of Bob and Larry, as part of the VeggieTales ''intro. Availability: Seen in the intro on all ''VeggieTales videos from 1993 to 2000. The first tape to have this was the 1993 VHS of Where's God When I'm S-Scared?, and the last tape was the 1997 VHS of Josh and the Big Wall!. The spanish variants can be seen on the beginning of the Spanish dub of the aforementioned show, and the VeggieTales episode Quiere Dios Que los Perdone (God Wants You to Forgive). The chinese variant can be found on the Chinese dub of the aforementioned show. Editor's Note: None. 2nd logo (January 3, 1995-September 10, 2000) 20180311 174535.png The veggie logo.png Nicknames: "The VeggieFriends", "Bob and Larry" Logo: On a white BG we see a still of Larry looking down and Bob looking left. Between them is "BIG" and "IDEA" in a warped Times New Roman font. Underneath the logo is a copyright notice. Variant: On The Toy That Saved Christmas, the logo is slightly smaller. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Music/Sounds Variants: * On'' Rack, Shack, and Benny (1995 VHS), we hear Bob saying "I'd like to get out now." Availability: Rare. It can be seen at the end of ''VeggieTales: Are You My Neighbor (1995 release). This variant is reused in all known prints of The Toy That Saved Christmas. This one is also on the back cover of all VeggieTales tapes from 1995-1997, and 1998-2000 Lyrick Studios & Everland Entertainment VHS copies of Where's God When I'm S-Scared? ''and ''Are You My Neighbor?, plus on the sticker label of all Lyrick Studios releases of VeggieTales tapes and some Lyrick Studios tapes with an ink label similar to the ones on the Word Inc. (VeggieTales releases from 2000 and later) Editor's Note: None. 3rd Logo (January 13, 1997-December 19, 2006) 1997 Big Idea Logo.png Big Idea 1997.png Big Idea 1998.png Big Idea 1999.png Big Idea 2000.png Big Idea Productions 2000.png Big Idea 2001.png Big Idea 2002.png BigIdea2002.png Big Idea 2003.png Big Idea 2004.png Big Idea 2005.png Nicknames: "The VeggieFriends II", "Bob and Larry II", "The Popping Letters" Logo: On a white background, we see the VeggieTales characters Larry and Bob (a cucumber and tomato, respectively) in between the phrase "BIG IDEA" in Adobe Fangsong STD font. Suddenly, the "BIG IDEA" text pops up and turns into the same font as before, and the size of some of the letters is a slightly different than the last logo. The "A" however, is not its actual size. This startles Bob and Larry. They then look at each other with Bob shrugging like he's saying "Come on! Face the Screen!" before facing the viewer and smiling. The "A" then grows to its actual size. Copyright information appears below. Variants: *In some cases, a still shot of the logo is already formed, but no copyright stamp is present. *The logo's animation may start when Larry and Bob look at each other. Also, a larger and bolder 1998 copyright stamp appears below the finished logo. This variant of the 1997 version can be found on the 1998 reissues of Where's God When I'm S-Scared?, God Wants Me to Forgive Them?!, Are You My Neighbor?, Rack, Shack, & Benny, Dave and the Giant Pickle, and Very Silly Songs!, as well as the 2001 Word Entertainment VHS release of The Toy That Saved Christmas. *Another variant of the 1997 version starts at the beginning of the logo, while retaining the large 1998 copyright stamp. This variant of the 1997 version can be found on the 1998 reissues of Larryboy! And the Fib from Outer Space and Josh and the Big Wall. FX/SFX: The character's animations, and the letters popping up. Music/Sounds: Just a suction sound when the "A" pops up. None for the still versions. Sometimes, it's the closing theme of the show. Most episodes have a specific sound play when the "A" moves, like: *''Rack, Shack and Benny (2002 DVD): The whooshing of the spoon being flipped out of the sink. *''Dave and the Giant Pickle ''(2004 DVD): The sound of the pebble hitting Goliath's head. *''Larry-Boy! ...And the Fib from Outer Space!: A plunger's suction. *''Madame Blueberry'': The sound of sniffling. *''Duke and the Great Pie War'': A poodle bark. *''Lord of the Beans'': A sword hit and Grumpy saying "Bacon! It's a longshot." *''Lyle the Kindly Viking'': Lyle saying "Yeah!" *''King George and the Ducky'': The squeaking of a rubber ducky. *''The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown'': The contraption saying, "Snap!" *''An Easter Carol'': One of Mr. Nezzer's mechanical chickens squawking. Availability: Rare these days, but can still be seen on VeggieTales and 3-2-1 Penguins! ''of the time. The last show using this is ''LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures. Editor's Note: The letters popping up could startle people a bit, but this is a nice and friendly logo and is very popular with long-time VeggieTales fans. 4th Logo (1998-2006) BIG IDEA.jpg GW260H195-1.png Nicknames: "The VeggieFriends III", "Bob and Larry III" Logo: Like the first logo, we have Bob and Larry, but they look cleaner and more straight forward than the previous logo. The logotype is also slightly bolder than the previous logo. The word "'''p r e s e n t s" is below the logo. Variant: Some releases use "p r e s e n t s" in a font that resembles Aharoni, while others use "P R E S E N T S" in Century Gothic. Sometimes "p r e s e n t s" isn't below the logo. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: * None or the dialogue of Bob and Larry, as part of the VeggieTales ''intro. * From 2002 until 2006, a bad gutair tune is used. Availability: Seen in the intro on all ''VeggieTales videos from 1998-2006. It can be seen as a simple home video still logo on some tapes. The version without "presents" was seen on Larry-Boy & The Rumor Weed. This is also on the back of the cover of VeggieTales Tapes from 1998 to 2000. Editor's Note: If Bob's smile creeps you out a bit. 5th Logo (1999-March 3, 2015, 2020-) 2002-present 4-3.png GW233H175-1.jpg GW236H176.jpg GW237H177.png Jonah A VeggieTales Movie MPAA Credits.jpg 639px-BigIdea10thAnniversary.png Big Idea Entertainment Logo 2003.png Big Idea Entertainment Logo 2007 (Presents).png GW224H168.jpg Nicknames: "The VeggieFriends IV", "Bob and Larry IV", "The New and Improved VeggieFriends", "10 Years of Big Idea (for the 2003 Variant)","15 Years of Big Idea (for the 2008 Variant)" Logo: On a white background, we see Larry and Bob moving up to their normal position, but the logo is backwards. Bob looks at the logo with Larry. Then, Larry bumps the I, causing it to shake a little and rotate. Bob smiles, then Larry moves out of the way as Bob gets stuck in the D and moves around, but frees himself and bumps into Larry, and Bob is a little tilted. Larry gets Bob into position and both Bob and Larry smile and both go to their normal pose. Starting in 2007, a byline for the respective company appears below. Bylines: *2007-2008: "An Entertainment Rights group company" in the tall font. *(2008-2012): "A ClassicMedia Company" *(2020-) "A Comcast Company" Variants: *When this logo debuted, there was no byline. *In some occasions, the logo is still. *On TV, the logo is already formed, with Bob and Larry grinning. *At the end of Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie, a still version with a black background is used. *Another still version appeared on a white background, with "p r e s e n t s" below the logo in a Century Gothic font. This version is used at the beginning of VeggieTales videos from 2006-2008. *The logo also looked different when it debuted from 1999 to 2001. In this variant, the "D" is slightly wider, Larry and Bob look more straight forward, and the logo type looks less bolder. *A special still version was used in 2003 to celebrate the company's 10th anniversary. In this still version, the logo is on a funky gold emblem. The logo is in the middle, and the text "10TH ANNIVERSARY" is at the top and is curved. At the bottom of the emblem is a gold banner that is curved down, which has the text "1 9 9 3 - 2 0 0 3" on it. This was used on previews for VeggieTales ''releases in 2003. *Yet ''another ''special still version was used in 2008, this time to celebrate the company's 15th anniversary. The logo is on a shiny silver emblem (which looks a little more simple than the 2003 version), and the logo is in the middle. Bob looks much cleaner in this version. The text "'15 YEARS'" is at the top and is curved up, like the 2003 version. At the bottom, the text "'1993-2008'" (a dot is used instead of the "-") is shown (however it is on the actual emblem instead of on a banner and is curved up). Like the 2003 version, this was also used on previews for ''VeggieTales ''releases in 2008. *There’s yet another still variant where the ”BIG IDEA” text is yellow and on an orange outline, which was seen on the 10th anniversary poster. FX/SFX: The animation. For all the still variants, none (of course). Music/Sounds: A 4-note jingle that suddenly goes down pitches and stops. This is followed by sound effects accompanying the actions, then a relaxing 8-note string tune (which is the same music from the start). Music/Sounds Variant: None for the still versions, however for the 2003 and 2008 still versions, it's the opening theme of the preview or the dialogue of Bob and Larry, as part of the ''VeggieTales ''intro. Availability: Common. The animated version was first seen on ''Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie and The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything, ''as well as newer ''VeggieTales episodes. The early still version in 2000-2001 are on King George & The Ducky, Lyle the Kindly Viking, 3-2-1 Penguins: Trouble on Planet Wait-Your-Turn!,'' and other ''VeggieTales videos of the time. However, the logo itself actually debuted as a print logo in 1999, as seen on the back of the VHS cover of the Lyrick Studios copy of Madame Blueberry and a preview for Larry-Boy & The Rumor Weed. The yellow “BIG IDEA” text was seen on a 10th anniversary poster (found on the Big Idea wiki, here are a few examples from the Big Idea wiki: A Snoodle’s Tale/Gallery, An Easter Carol/Gallery, Big Idea’s 10th Anniversary). The logo returned in TVS. Editor's Note: This is a nice logo that deserved its long lifespan. For the 15 years variant, Bob's eyes are too big, which may scare some viewers. 6th Logo (November 26, 2014-2017, Veggietales in the House/City Variant) GW430-0.png Nicknames: "The VeggieFriends V", "Bob and Larry V", "VeggieFriends in the House", "The New VeggieFriends" Logo: We see the Big Idea text in its typical style as well as a byline reading "© YEAR Big Idea Entertainment, LLC. All Rights Reserved." Bob and Larry (in their VeggieTales in the House redesigned styles) drop down from the top of the screen to their usual positions and smile with wide open grins. FX/SFX: The animation. Variant: From 2015-2017, the copyright info now reads "© YEAR DreamWorks Animation Television, Inc. All rights reserved." Music/Sounds: The end theme of the show. Availability: It only appears on VeggieTales in the House and VeggieTales in the City on Netflix. Editor's Note: It's harmless, but not well-liked by those who hate the redesigns of the characters. It was defunct from 2017-2019. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Copyright Stamps: Here is some information about the copyright stamps for Big Idea: *1993-2000: Copyright MCMLXXXXIV Big Idea Productions, Inc. *1995-2006: © YEAR Big Idea Productions, Inc. *2014-2015; 2017: © YEAR Big Idea Entertainment, LLC. All rights reserved. * 2015-2017; 2020-, © YEAR DreamWorks Animation Television. Category:Logos Category:Old Logos Category:Real Logos Category:New Logos Category:Production Logos Category:1990s production logos Category:2000s production logos Category:2010s production logos Category:Companies Category:Film production companies Category:Television production companies